Circuit Breaker V2
by cybertronianMelody
Summary: The Autobots embark on a rescue mission to save an unknown Autobot that John found in stasis lock on the Nemesis. Who is this 'bot, how long has he been there, and why? Dubcon!
1. Turntable 1

Author's Notes: This is Circuit Breaker Volume 2. If you didn't read Volume 1, you might want to go do that otherwise you aren't going to understand why certain things are happening. Here is a link: .net/s/7797464/1/Circuit_Breaker

Broadcast is technically Blaster. _Why did you change his name?_ Because I always that Broadcast made more sense. _Where did you get the name Broadcast? _ That was his name in Japan. I'm being culturally accepting (yes, I'm being partially sarcastic). Here is a lovely piece depicting what he might look like in the TFP universe: http:/ switchxtrick. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 29067750? offset=48#/d4jq7pq

Alright, I'm pretty sure that's it. Enjoy and if you have any questions, send a message.

Circuit Breaker Volume 2

Chapter 1 Meeting of the Duel-Sparks

Iacon, Cybertron

Before the War

Broadcast was strolling down the pavement, partially oblivious to his surroundings due to the music blasting in his audio receptors. He had finished his shift at the Iacon Radiowave Station, but he wasn't ready to head home just yet.

One might think working at a radio station was fun, but these days, it was beyond boring. All anyone wanted to hear about was politics. Broadcast knew it was important, but he missed playing music.

So, he would walk around the city for hours, playing his music, making up for lost time. Broadcast made sure he kept up with political happenings, but didn't become obsessed over it like everyone else.

"Hey, watch it, you big lugnut," a high pitched screech knocked Broadcast out of his musings.

"You watch it, runt," a deeper voice bellowed back.

Broadcast turned toward the voices and was stunned by the red bulky giant facing down a blue and black Deployer. The red giant looked like a Wrecker, and he towered a good yard or two over Broadcast.

When Broadcast first onlined, he had been told he was a Duel-Sparked Cybertronian, a model that was dying out. Duel-Sparks had the ability to create Deployers, smaller Cybertronians that didn't transform into separate vehicles. They transformed from robot mode to an attachable part of their creator.

Broadcast looked around for the Deployer's creator, but no one stood out. Of course, he had never met another Duel-Spark, so maybe he wouldn't recognize another one.

He couldn't explain why, but worry started to form inside of him. He had been told that when a Duel-Spark sparked a Deployer there would be feelings of protectiveness, but this Deployer wasn't his. Broadcast hadn't even sparked a Deployer yet.

All the while, the verbal spar had continued and was about to take a turn for the fatal.

"I'll show you not to make fun of my size," the Deployer shrieked as his arms turned into ground mallets. "This is why they call me Rumble!"

The mallets started pounding the ground, causing it to shake and everyone present to fall to the ground, including the red mech. Cracks formed in the pavement and window glass shattered.

It felt like forever, but the chaotic rumbling lasted a couple of kliks. The Deployer examined his handy work with a chuckle then turned to leave, but he didn't get far before the red mech got to his peds and charged.

"I'll teach you not to mess with the Warpath," he bellowed as he raised a giant ped to crush the poor Deployer.

Broadcast didn't know he could move as fast as he did. He hadn't even realized he'd moved until he had the Deployer in his arms and was running down an alley as fast as he could.

"Hey, put me down, creep," Rumble shrieked as he tried to wriggle out of Broadcast's arms. "I wasn't finished with him."

Broadcast slowed down to a quick paced walk before responding, "Oh, you're finished, young blood. I think we're both done for the day."

Rumble growled, "Don't make fun of me, jerk!"

Broadcast sighed. "I wasn't making fun of you. And, I'm not 'creep' or 'jerk', the name is Broadcast. Remember it, shorty."

"Hey," Rumbled shouted like an annoyed child.

Broadcast just laughed and started walking normally since there was probably a good enough distance between them and the not-so-jolly red giant.

"Who knew a Deployer could have such a size complex," Broadcast chuckled.

"How did you know I'm a Deployer? Most bots, let alone Iaconians, don't know that Deployers exist."

"'Cause, I'm a Duel-Spark."

"WHAT? I didn't know there were any other Duel-Sparks left."

Broadcast just smiled, "Yeah, funny thing, I forget I'm Duel-Sparked some days."

"How do you forget what you are," Rumble inquired with a hint of suspicion, "And why aren't you wearing a face cover?"

"Well, I don't know much about being Duel-Sparked except I'll be able to spark Deployers someday."

"So you weren't raised by another Duel-Spark? That explains a lot. You must be pretty young compared to Soundwave."

"Yeah, I was raised by a couple of single sparks, and everything I learned about Duel-Sparks was from old data files. Probably know close to nothing about what I am," Broadcast pondered, "Soundwave is your creator, I presume."

"Yeah, and like I said before, Soundwave has to be older because including me, he has four Deployers."

Broadcast's optics widened, "Yeah, that would put a good chunk of time between us. Hey, do you think he'd be willing to talk to me, or at least tell me where to look for more information on Duel-Sparks?"

Rumble sported a small smirk and pointed to the sky, "Ask him yourself!"

Broadcast followed the little guy's pointer and was stunned to see an extremely thin framed seeker hovering above them.

The seeker transformed into an equally thin framed mech; at least, Broadcast was pretty sure the seeker was a mech. It was difficult to tell due the unique body mode and black glass plate covering the seeker's face.

The seeker landed a couple feet away, standing as tall as Broadcast and looking directly at him; at least, Broadcast thought the seeker was looking at him. The bot was definitely throwing Broadcast off, and something was telling him that was the idea.

"About time you showed up, Soundwave," Rumble joked as he hopped from Broadcast's arms to Soundwave's.

Soundwave scanned the Deployer. Broadcast figured it wasn't because Rumble was with him, but rather, his creator knew that Rumble was a trouble maker.

"Don't worry about me, 'Wave. This bot, Broadcast, saved me from getting crushed by a big fat aft," Rumble smiled at Broadcast before looking back to Soundwave, "And what's even cooler is that he's a Duel-Spark!"

If Soundwave hadn't been looking at Broadcast, he was now. Broadcast took a step back since Soundwave seemed like he had suddenly gotten a whole lot closer.

'Why do I get the feeling strange things are going to result from today's events,' Broadcast thought nervously as Soundwave seemed to keep a small distance between them.


	2. Turntable 2

Author's Notes: Okay, I will answer this possible question in advance. Chapter 1 took place in the past before the war; Chapter 2 takes place where Circuit Breaker Volume 1 left off. I plan to hop back and forth so logic says Chapter 3 will start where Chapter 1 left off, but don't assume odd number chapters take all past and even number chapters are all in the present.

Circuit Breaker Volume 2

Chapter 2 Find That Tune!

**tentacleTherapist [****TT****] began pestering turntechGodhead [****TG****]**

**TT: It has recently come to my attention that my three closest friends have become a great deal more difficult to speak to.**

**TT: I do not know whether it is because I have suddenly become abhorrent to all of you or that you have jointly undertaken some secret past time I cannot participate in, but now that you, at least, are on, Dave, I would like to inquire.**

**TT: Have you three been avoiding me?**

**TG: what no**

**TG: cmon lalonde what could you possibly do to make us hate you**

**TT: Perhaps my "snarky horseshit," as you so fondly call it, has finally hit a nerve with one or all of you. I do not know.**

**TT: All I know is that I am feeling quite alone.**

**TG: well shit**

**TG: look rose that wasnt any of our intentions**

**TG: basically we all just got really busy with some shit**

**TT: What sort of "shit" did you get busy with? Or am I allowed to ask?**

**TG: whoa lalonde just calm the fuck down**

**TT: I believe I am being quite calm about this.**

**TG: i mean you never flip your shit but it is damn obvious you are pissed**

**TG: just sit tight and hear me out okay**

**TG: its not a secret**

**TG: jade told you she was in nevada right**

**TT: In a brief conversation, yes, though she didn't elaborate.**

**TG: yeah well shes fine**

**TG: shes staying with a kind of surrogate family i guess and they are pretty cool**

**TT: You met them?**

**TG: yes thats why weve all been tied up**

**TG: john and i both drove up to check things out**

**TG: jades fine but john crashed his car like an idiot**

**TT: What? Is he hurt? Has he seen a doctor?**

**TG: calm your tits hes fine**

**TG: a little banged up but fine**

**TG: point is weve just been here and busy so sorry if you felt left out**

**TT: No, I'm sorry. For jumping to conclusions.**

**TT: Perhaps I can come visit soon as well.**

**TG: you know its more than just a little drive**

**TG: especially for you**

**TT: I would fly, naturally.**

**TT: Maybe we can arrange a week together, all four of us, soon.**

**TG: yeah**

**TG: yeah that would be pretty sweet**

**TT: Sweet indeed. In any case, I will leave you to you duties caring for an injured John.**

**TG: you bet i am**

**TG: fuckin nurse strider**

**TG: took years of schooling and shit just so i could be certified to care for old people and injured idiots**

**TT: Quite the illustrious profession.**

**TG: yeah but someone's gotta do it**

**TG: anyway gotta fly**

**TG: time for egberts sponge bath**

**TT: Ok, I legitimately laughed at that.**

**TG: even angry snarky broads cant resist my charms**

**TT: Indeed. Wish John good health and Jade luck for me.**

**TG: sure**

**TT: Also, send pictures.**

**TG: haha alright**

**TG: later**

**turntechGodhead [****TG****] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [****TT****]**

Optimus called all the Autobots to base and requested Agent Fowler to be a part of this emergency meeting. Once everyone was present, they were concerned by the grim expression on the prime's face.

"Ratchet," the Autobot leader began, "I want you to go through our recruit database and see if you can find who this bot is."

Optimus pulled up the picture John had taken while he had been a runaway prisoner on the Nemesis. All optics and eyes that hadn't seen the image widened.

"Who is that," Fowler demanded, "He looks like one of yours, but why is he just laying there while that faceless 'Con feels him up?"

"Feel up," Optimus questioned.

"Basically, 'Wave looks like he wants to jump that 'Bot's framework," Miko smiled coyly.

"Miko," June gave a stern warning.

"Enough," the prime demanded as calmly as he could. Everyone stiffened a bit, sensing his stress.

"Optimus, are we even sure he is one of ours," Arcee questioned.

"What do you mean, 'Cee? He's got our symbol, broad as daylight, on his chasis," Bulkhead responded.

Bumblebee chirped in agreement with Bulkhead.

"I'm not saying he isn't for sure, but no 'Con ships have come to Earth, so how did he get here? He doesn't look like he's been suffering from torture, either. In fact, he looks fresh off the assembly line. Maybe it's another shifter posing as some random Autobot refugee, and Soundwave is downloading common Autobot knowledge in to his processor."

"That is a possible, Arcee," Optimus sighed deeply, "But consider that Soundwave is not one for touching."

Everyone gazed back at the picture. The 'Bots knew Soundwave wouldn't just touch a random drone; but due to Soundwave's lack of emotion, they couldn't fathom the reason he could have for touching this bot in such an intimate looking manner.

"Optimus," Ratchet called, "I found him in our database and a possible reason why and how he got on the Nemesis."

Everyone looked to Ratchet, waiting for answers.

"His name is Broadcast. He is an Autobot Communications Officer. Apparently, before the war, he was a radio announcer and musician."

"He's a music bot," Miko asked excitedly.

"That's pretty sweet," Dave commented.

"But that doesn't explain why the 'Cons are holding him hostage," Jack chipped in.

"Maybe since he's a communications officer, he has valuable knowledge pertaining to Autobot frequencies," Raf offered.

Optimus had finished reading the rest of Broadcast's file and sighed deeply.

"Though that would have been true eons ago before Cybertron went dark, any communications knowledge he has is now obsolete. He is no hostage. He is a prisoner."

"What's the difference," Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet answered, "A hostage is used as means for gaining one up on the enemy. Megatron never put forth any effort to use him against us, and we all know what a joyous rise he would get out of a situation like that."

"You said his knowledge of communications was obsolete," Raf inquired, "What did you mean?"

Optimus sadly stated, "According to his file, he was captured by Megatron and taken to the Nemesis before Cybertron ever went dark. It would stand to reason that Broadcast has been there since."

Everyone gasped.

"Then why keep him alive," Jade asked with a touch of fear in her voice.

Ratchet looked solemn, "Because he is a duel spark."

The 'Bots were stunned and the humans were confused.

"What in Lincoln's top hat is a duel spark," Fowler was getting frustrated.

Optimus replied, "A duel spark is a rare form of Cybertronian. Their sparks are able to divide, and the spark fragments are placed into their own bodies. These beings are called deployers, and usually they become a part of the duel spark's body."

"Like that metal bird thing that attacked me," John exclaimed, "It detached itself from that 'Con's chest!"

Optimus nodded, "That was Laserbeak, Soundwave's oldest deployer."

"You mean he has more," John squeaked.

"Three more to be exact," Ratchet answered, "And according to Broadcast's file, he has only one deployer, Rosanna. The deployer takes the alt form of Broadcast's yellow chasis plating."

Arcee interrupted, "So, he's a duel spark like Soundwave. That still doesn't explain why the 'Cons are holding him prisoner."

"Who cares," Bulkhead exclaimed, "If he's one of ours and he's been trapped that long, we have to help him!"

Arcee glared at the Wrecker, "What if he isn't a prisoner? What if he is with the 'Cons willingly as Soundwaves's minion?"

"Why do you assume the worst," Bulkhead glared back.

Arcee was about to respond, but a bullet whizzed between the bickering 'Bots' faceplates and ricocheted off some metal pipes, creating an echo that rang through the base for a couple of minutes.

When the sound finally died away, everyone turned wide eyes and optics toward a twin barrel shot gun and its owner and holder.

Jade pulled back and aimed the barrels toward the ceiling before suggesting calmly, "How about instead of fighting like an old married couple, you go and ask him?"

She then pointed the gun at the image of Broadcast and Soundwave that was still on the monitor. Though he would've denied it, Ratchet smiled proudly at Jade's antics.

All the humans leaned or backed away completely except for Dave, who simply muttered, "Hell yes."

"Unfortunately, we'll have to find the Nemesis first," Ratchet commented.

"You can't just bridge yourselves to where you picked me up," John inquired.

"John, we bridged you out of a vent," Jade commented.

"Plus, the Nemesis is an air ship. That moves," Ratchet sighed.

"Yeah, that too," Jade giggled.

"Wait," Raf jumped, "Couldn't you track Broadcast's life signal?"

"Raf, I doubt they can. Otherwise, they would've discovered them sooner," Jack replied.

Ratchet hummed before he starting typing away, "Under normal circumstances, yes, but one must consider. We didn't imagine any Autobots coming to Earth without our knowing, so we haven't been looking.

A steady beep became to chime from the computers and on the world map, a specific location was indicated.

Ratchet smirked, "There he is."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots prepare to roll out!"


	3. Turntable 3

**CB: V2 Ch3**

**Feeling Connected**

The point and time of meeting this strange mech and the point and time where they were now seemed like a massive blur; but there they were. Soundwave and Rumble were in Broadcast's apartment, and he had no idea what to do.

"Nice pad," Rumble mused as he started puttering around and looking at the various instruments and sound equipment Broadcast had in the living room. "I'm assuming you're a musician or something?"

"I wish," BC sighed, "If peeps were allowed to do whatever they wanted to, I would've opened up my own nightclub that would be open to all castes."

"So you're an upper class and you don't get to choose your job," Rumble asked, "I thought all the uppies had all the choices."

"True, the higher up you go on the ladder, the more choices one has; but I'm low enough that I have a job where I could be a musician. But, the boss bot puts the clamp on my speakers," BC fumed, "Though I shouldn't complain since I know there are bots out there that are way deeper in the slag then me."

"What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a radio announcer and reporter," BC sighed, "Instead of streaming tunes, I'm forced to report news about what the council is doing, SZ Prime's plans for a 'better Cybertron'; though recently I've been researching the Megatronus guy. I'm not sure I fully understand what this guy is about."

BC froze due to a hard vibe that ran through him. He couldn't explain its origins or why it had occurred, so he decided to ignore it. BC turned to Soundwave and felt like a bad host for not talking to him, but SW had yet to show obvious acknowledgement let alone talk.

"So," BC started awkwardly, "What do you do for a living?"

SW turned to face him, but didn't say anything. BC waited, but the cloud of awkward silence was growing too big for BC to take.

"Okay then," BC forced a smile as he turned his back to SW, "Can I offer either of you some ener…"

BC had heard a strange mechanical slithering sound when he had turned from SW, but he had chosen to ignore it until he felt something plug into his back. He slowly rotated his helm looked down to find an information circuit, also known as a tentacle feeler, leading from his back to SW's chassis.

"What the frag," BC's vocalize volume rose, but in his haste he didn't raise his firewalls. The next thing BC knew, SW's systems uploaded into BC's processors.

"SW, give a mech a little warning," Rumble shouted as BC's systems were overwhelmed.

When BC onlined again, it was dark outside. BC's optics turned their gaze from outside to his reflection in SW's face cover. BC was lying on a berth with his helm on SW's lap. They seemed to stare at each other for awhile before BC shot up. Though, he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say for he really wasn't sure what had happened.

"Where's Rumble," BC stuttered. He didn't turn to look at SW and he wasn't expecting an answer.

A deep monotone filled BC's audio receptors, "He has returned home and I must take my leave as well. I have downloaded all of my knowledge of our kind into your processor. You need only to access and study the information at your convenience."

BC still didn't move as the hands fell away from his shoulders and SW left. Then, he took a moment to calm his beating spark as he accessed the new data files. He was not fond of what he found.

It wasn't long before BC saw SW again. He just didn't expect SW to show up unannounced during his break at work. BC had kicked back on the radio station's roof. His optics were offline, so he was completely startled when he heard a flier transform directly above and land a couple of yards away.

He jumped to his feet as soon as he realized who his visitor was. BC didn't feel threatened, but given the information SW had given him, he knew he needed to be wary.

SW approached BC, who carefully avoided getting too close. SW seemed to sense BC's nervous demeanor, so he halted and just seemed to stare at BC.

"Did you study the information I provided you with," SW asked after a stretch of silence.

"Yeah," BC replied with hostility, "I asked for information, not some joke."

SW tilted his head in confusion, "Joke? No, not a joke. You only misunderstand because you were not raised by our kind."

BC blinked, "Our kind? So, you mean to tell me all duel sparks did this?"

"Yes, it is our culture to synchronize together until we are all connected. We are the last and when we synchronize..."

"No."

SW paused and BC felt a dark vibe run through his frame.

"You felt that," SW stated, "Because we have already completed the first-step. When I connected to you, I synchronized our minds after I checked to make sure you were a duel spark…"

"Checked?! What do you mean checked? How would you check something like..."

BC cut himself off as he crossed his arms across his chassis...

"Your spark is beautiful," SW continued and started to approach BC. BC's processor was too stunned to maneuver away like before. Instead, BC found his tailpipe against a wall.

SW slide his face cover away, his strange optics searing into BC's, and brought thin fingers to trace the side of BC's helm.

"I unified our senses, soon or processors will function as one and then we will merge our sparks…"

SW didn't get a chance to finish as a sound blast sent him flying across the roof. It took a second for SW to register what had just happened as he looked back at BC. A panel on BC's abdomen had slide back to reveal a powerful speaker.

"Come near me again and I'll send you off the roof," BC threatened as he took an offensive stance.

SW stood up, but kept the distance. He studied BC while sliding his face cover back into place.

"You are intelligent and strong," SW pondered, "You are not only a worthy duel spark, but you will make an excellent Decepticon. I acknowledge this is overwhelming, so I will give you time. Use it wisely, for the time of change will soon be upon us. We must be ready."

"What the pit are you talking about? And, don't think for a click that you can sweet talk me into synchro fragging you! I don't know what a decepticon is; but if it involves you, I want no part of it!"

"The Decepticons shall make Cybertron a better place," SW replied while moving to a more open spaced area, "you will see that synchronizing will not only unify us, but make us strong enough to help change the world."

SW leaped into the air, transformed, and flew out of sight. BC fell to his knees as the tension and fear evaporated from him.

BC looked to the sky and muttered, "Scrap, I'm late."


	4. Turntable 4

**CB V2 Ch4**

**Horror Fairytale**

_Autobot Base:_

Agent Fowler and Ratchet were using military resources and satellites to try to locate the Nemesis. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots were planning how they were going to board the warship. They roughly knew where Broadcast was being held based on where John had been bridged out.

The kids were listening, but they were also taking this time to get to know each other. They were all able to get along and make small talk, but a surprising kinship was found between Miko and Dave.

They had traded iPods and were discussing what they liked and told each other about the musicians that weren't know to the other. Raf and John were talking about movies with fair enthusiasm which left Jade and Jack listening and putting input in once in a while.

"I hate to think of what horrors that poor bot has suffered," Bulkhead grumbled.

The kids turned to the bots, and it appeared they were winding down on their strategizing. They could plan for the next week, but it would be meaningless if they didn't even know where they'd be executing said strategy.

"If he is a prisoner," Arcee muttered.

BH growled and was about to retaliate, but got cut off.

"Come on, guys," Jack sighed, "Don't start that up again."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. It didn't matter either way because they were going to the Nemesis regardless.

"Personally, I don't think any of those assumptions are correct," John spoke to nobody in particular.

"What do you mean, Egbert?" Dave gave John a curious look.

"Well, you know I was probably spying on them for close to five minutes before I got caught," John explained.

Dave smirked. "Peeping Tom."

John pushed Dave playfully before continuing.

"I wasn't peeping. I was just stunned by the almost..." John paused, looking for the right words. "The almost Sleeping Beauty quality to the sight."

Everyone stared at John as Ratchet asked in his 'what the hell are you talking about' way, "What is a sleeping beauty?"

Jade giggled, "It's a love story where a lady is cursed to sleep until her true love comes and breaks the spell by kissing her."

"I don't see how such a silly concept applies to that," Ratchet frowned as he gestured toward the picture still on the monitor.

"Actually, Ratchet," Raf cut in from the computer console, "Take a look at this image that is often associated with the story."

A few keystrokes and Raf pulled up an image and set it next to John's picture. The image showed a sleeping woman with her hands placed on her abdomen and a young man was bent over her. One of the man's hands was resting on top of the woman's, and the other was tracing her face. The man was looking directly at her closed eyes.

The similarities between the two images weren't lost to anyone.

"See what I mean," John gestured toward the screen, "It's like that faceless bot…"

"Soundwave," Jack corrected.

"And he is a con," Miko added, "Not a bot."

"Sorry, sorry," John raised his hands in surrender.

"Guys, give him a break," Jade cut in, "He is still new to this."

"Anyway, it looks as if 'Soundwave' is caring for Broadcast while they wait for something," John continued. "You know, I'll bet Soundwave and Broadcast were kindred spirits since they were both duel sparks, but when the war broke out, they were forced to take opposing side due to their beliefs. Fighting each other must've been difficult, so Soundwave put Broadcast to sleep and hid him away until the war was over."

Everyone stared again.

"Wow, John," Jade smiled.

"Only an oddball could make a kidnapping sound romantic," Miko chirped.

Dave just shrugged, "It's ironic how blended the lines of love and obsession can be."

"Alright," June stepped in, "You kids are way too young to be talking about this."

"Not really," Dave responded, "Except for maybe Little Boy Techie."

Dave had turned his gaze to Raf, but when he turned back, he was face to face with a cross June Darby.

"Oh, you're all old enough to understand such dark things. Did your parents explain this to you or did you learn from watching television?"

Jade and John gasped and back away. Dave's face didn't visibly change, but they knew June had hit a sore spot.

"I don't have parents. I never have. My Bro has always looked out for me and been honest with me. If I ever asked him anything, he told me the answer straight up, no bull shit attached."

"Don't you dare talk like that," June gasped.

"Sorry, but you're not my egg donor, plus I'm a give respect to get it kind of dude," Dave turned to John and Jade, "And I thought Lalonde's mom was bad. I'll take neglect over someone in my face for having an opinion all the time."

Dave walked off with that being said. One could tell June was angered by Dave's behavior, but no one was brave enough to even try a subject change.

"Optimus," the Ratchet called, "While tracking the Nemesis, I've been looking deeper into Broadcast's file. John may have been on to something when he mentioned Soundwave and Broadcast being kindred spirits. I doubt the romantic aspect, but the obsession is possible, based on what information is accessible."

"Not all of his information is available?" Arcee asked with clear suspicion

"No. It appears that at one point Broadcast was forced to take a psyche evaluation after it was noticed that Soundwave kept trying to capture Broadcast rather than kill him. The evaluation results are password protected, but it is probably safe to assume Broadcast didn't do well."

'Why's that,' Bumblebee chirped.

"He was practically taken off the active duty roster, and he wasn't allowed to be alone if Soundwave was known to be within certain perimeters. Unfortunately, that's not the worst of it."

"What is, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"According to the last entry in his record, Megatron captured Broadcast before Cybertron went dark."

All optics and eyes widened. Even the new kids knew that Cybertron going dark had been why the Cybertronians had to leave, and that it had happened some time ago.

Arcee turned to Bulkhead and whispered, "A prize for his most loyal servant."

Optimus turned toward John.

"If Soundwave is waiting for anything, it is the end of the war."

"Makes sense," John replied.

"And, I'll bet Broadcast is waiting for a rescue," Jack commented.

A ping ran throughout the room, and everyone turned to the computers. Ratchet pulled up a global map with a single red dot blinking.

"So, where does this horror fairytale reach its climactic end," Dave asked from his perch next to Raf by the computers.

"How ironic," Ratchet turned to face everyone, "That a music bot will be rescued at a place called 'Echo Ridge.'"

_Bridge of the Nemesis:_

"Are you bored, Knockout?" Starscream grumbled at the red sports car that had wondered onto the bridge for the third time in the last couple of hours.

"No, I was just wondering where Soundwave is. Haven't seen him lurking around for a while. Not seeing him is almost as unnerving as being face to face cover with him."

"Yes, well according to security, the human that had escaped from your lab had been scurrying through the vents and found his way into Soundwave's trophy room. Apparently, the human took a photo of Soundwave's most prized possession and now he is paranoid that the Autobots will try and steal it away."

Knockout's optics widened, "I didn't know Soundwave was one for taking trophies."

"He's not. His treasure was a gift from Megatron," Starscream hissed.

Knockout sneered, "A reward for his undying loyalty. But why would the Autobots want it?"

Starscream smirked, "Want to see Soundwave show the faintest signs of emotion?"

Knockout perked up with interest as Starscream pushed a single button that brought up a live feed of Soundwave and his prize.

"Is that a…"

"Yes, Knockout, that is an Autobot."

_Soundwave's Trophy Room_

Soundwave knew they would come for Broadcast. It was only a matter of time. He would fight to keep Broadcast. He would not, could not, let them take away the one he cared for.

Soundwave took the seat he had placed next to the berth Broadcast lay upon. One of Soundwave's feelers slithered out and plugged into the back of Broadcast's helm, so Soundwave could join Broadcast in the virtual world he had been inhabiting.

_Broadcast's mind/virtual world_

Broadcast was sitting on a virtual couch in a virtual room of a virtual apartment that looked exactly like his home before the war. It even had all his musical equipment. He had written hundreds of tunes since he gave up trying to escape.

He was lazily strumming a keyboard when he felt Soundwave's presence. Broadcast turned his helm in slight acknowledgment, but he didn't look at or speak to Soundwave.

It was almost like a scheduled ritual. Whenever Soundwaave 'visited,' Broadcast would acknowledge his arrival, and then Soundwave would approach Broadcast and simply hold him. There was no talking, and Soundwave never went further then holding him.

Soundwave sat down next to Broadcast and wrapped his long arms around him, placing Broadcast's back against Soundwave's chassis. Pretty close to the norm, but…

Broadcast had been trapped here for Primus knew how long, and he knew with every charge of his spark that something was off. Soundwave was a mech of habit, and though he was holding Broadcast like always, he wasn't holding him the way he always had.

Soundwave would always rest his plate-covered head against Broadcast's shoulder, but this time, Soundwave had retracted his face cover, and Broadcast could feel Soundwave's face against the back of his helm. At least one of Soundwave's hands would be placed on his chassis, over Broadcast's spark, and the other would be either of his abdomen or lower back, but Soundwave's long fingers were tracing the seams of Broadcast's frame.

"What's wrong?" Broadcast asked bluntly.

Soundwave actually shifted a little.

"Nothing is amiss."

"Wow," Broadcast remarked dryly, "It must be bad if you haven't even noticed how you've deviated from the norm."

Soundwave stiffened then pulled back. Broadcast considered turning around to face Soundwave willingly for the first time in eons, but didn't get a chance to.

Broadcast found his back forced down onto the couch. His keyboard hit the floor. One of Soundwave's feelers had wrapped around Broadcast's waist and the other held his arms over his helm.

Emotions, a kind Broadcast hadn't felt for a long time, rushed in and nearly overwhelmed him. Surprise due to the sudden position change, but he mostly felt fear.

"Soundwave, what—" Broadcast stuttered, "What happened? Why are you doing this?"

Soundwave didn't answer Broadcast, just stared into his optics with an unfathomable intensity, and through this intensity, Broadcast could see Soundwave's most recent memories.

_ An Autobot team fighting against Starscream and the forces on the Nemesis. The Autobots befriending the organic beings a strange new world. One of the organics in the vents of the Nemesis._

_ He took of picture of Soundwave and Broadcast then escaped through a ground bridge._

"That means," Broadcast whispered with wonder, "They know I'm here."

Hope, another emotion Broadcast hadn't felt in forever, flared in his spark.

Long fingers gripped the sides of Broadcast's helm. The intensity in Soundwave's optics shifted to include determination and desperation.

"No," Soundwave mouthed against Broadcast's lip plates, "You are mine. I can't let them take you away."

With that Soundwave plunged his glossa into Broadcast's mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately. Broadcast tried to struggle, but Soundwave had him completely immobilized. Soundwave had full control over everything here.

Soundwave could've forced Broadcast to synchronize with him a long time ago, but Soundwave wanted Broadcast to do it willingly. He wanted Broadcast to want that mental intimacy and sense of connection and belonging, but Broadcast just couldn't want it.

At times, synchronization was tempting. It would mean freedom from this never changing virtual prison, but he would be abandoning things he had believed in and fought for. Plus, he would permanently be attached to Soundwave, and he would know Broadcast's every thought and feeling. That concept terrified Broadcast.

'Soundwave is afraid too,' Broadcast thought as Soundwave continued to map out the inside of Broadcast's mouth.

Broadcast couldn't help the delightful shiver that passed through his frame. Soundwave responded by pressing their frames together. Broadcast couldn't deny that there had always been some strange attraction between them.

He started to return the kiss and press back into Soundwave's advances. Soundwave's hands roamed Broadcast's helm and neck while the feelers slithered along Broadcast's body. They still held him still, but they also squeezed and slide against all the right places.

Then, a red light began flashing and a siren sounded. Both were so stunned, they broke their kiss and looked toward the ceiling.

Broadcast notices his legs had wrapped around Soundwave's waist and his cooling systems had kicked on. His optics were wide and his mouth slack.

Soundwave turned to Broadcast. His optics held sadness.

"Of course, I almost have you right as I'm about to lose you."

Soundwave vanished to the world of the truly living while Broadcast just laid where he was.

When Broadcast's processor finally managed to register what had just happened, he brought his hands to his face.

"What the frag is wrong with me," Broadcast groaned.


End file.
